


Kiss-Proof

by Narcotic_Dollie



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers - Ambiguous Fandom
Genre: Boys is Makeup, Bucky Barnes in Lipstick, Bucky Barnes is a thirst trap, First Kiss, Highlighter Palette Hawkeye Merch, It's as ridiculous as it sounds, M/M, fight me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:41:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21883183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narcotic_Dollie/pseuds/Narcotic_Dollie
Summary: "Barton." Bucky doesn't let go of Clint. Mostly because he doesn't trust him to keep his hands to himself. Mostly. "You're gonna have to use your words, pal. Why're you hell bent on gettin' me out of my clothes all of a sudden?"Clint frowns. "What? No, you can keep your clothes on. Unless you want to lose them, because hey, I'm not gonna say no to that. Have you seen your thighs? 'Cause I've seen them in skinny jeans and I'd sure like to see them without--,""Clint," Bucky says, and if it comes out as a laugh, well, he can't help it. The guy's funny. "Why do you want to see my abs?""Oh." Clint brightens, lips quirking at an uneven slope and huh, would you look at that, Hawkeye's kinda cute. Y'know, when he's not being a huge pest. "Katie-Kate needs help with her highlighter palette. We're doing a thirst trap guerilla marketing campaign."----Or the one where Clint needs help and Bucky has the abs for the job.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 50
Kudos: 295
Collections: Winterhawk Wonderland





	Kiss-Proof

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ElloPoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloPoppet/gifts).



> [ElloPoppet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElloPoppet/pseuds/ElloPoppet) gave me three great prompts, but the one that grabbed ahold of me and would not let go was this one:
> 
> _Clint wants to put makeup on Bucky. Bucky lets him. Getting together fic or first kiss?_
> 
> Here you go, friend, I hope I did you proud! <3

Bucky's fresh off a mission in Costa Rica when he stumbles back to his apartment in Stark Tower, sore, exhausted, and ready to hibernate for the next ten hours.

Naturally, Clint Barton ruins his plans.

"Barton," Bucky sighs, dropping his keys in the bowl and toeing off his boots. "What are you doing in my apartment?"

Clint's off the couch before Bucky can bat an eye, which is impressive, really, but also a little disorienting because the first thing he does is mumble, "Let me see your abs," while trying to yank Bucky's shirt up.

"The hell?" Bucky swats Clint's hand away, then does it again when Clint redoubles his efforts. "If you want me to strip you're gonna have to pay up front, buddy."

"C'mon, lemme see," Clint says, but gets distracted when he glances up at Bucky's face. "Holy shit, you're so tan!"

"...yeah?" Bucky says, hesitantly, because Clint's all over the place and Bucky is struggling to keep up. "Three weeks in Costa Rica will do that to you."

"Well you _have_ to show me your abs now." This time Clint successfully sneaks a finger under the hem of his shirt before Bucky gets ahold of him. "C'mon, Buck, I've gotta make sure you don't have tan lines."

"Barton." Bucky doesn't let go of Clint. Mostly because he doesn't trust him to keep his hands to himself. Mostly. "You're gonna have to use your words, pal. Why're you hell bent on gettin' me out of my clothes all of a sudden?"

Clint frowns. "What? No, you can keep your clothes on. Unless you _want_ to lose them, because hey, I'm not gonna say no to that. Have you seen your thighs? 'Cause I've seen them in skinny jeans and I'd sure like to see them without--,"

" _Clint_ ," Bucky says, and if it comes out as a laugh, well, he can't help it. The guy's funny. "Why do you want to see my abs?"

"Oh." Clint brightens, lips quirking at an uneven slope and huh, would you look at that, Hawkeye's kinda cute. Y'know, when he's not being a huge pest. "Katie-Kate needs help with her highlighter palette. We're doing a thirst trap guerilla marketing campaign."

Bucky mouths the words, _'thirst trap,'_ and, _'highlighter palette'._

It doesn't bring him the clarity he'd hoped for. "You're gonna have to break that down for me."

"Which part?" Clint asks, eyebrows pinched.

"All of it." God he feels old. "I didn't understand a word of it."

"Okay," Clint says, after a pause. "Okay, I'll show you."

Bucky follows Clint to the living room and plops down next to him on the sofa. Clint grabs a matte purple box marked, _"Hawkeye ²,"_ off the table and thumbs it open to reveal the three glittery powders inside. "This is a highlighter palette." Clint drags his finger through one of the shades and draws it over his cheekbones.

It's a silver color, but when Clint tilts his head it erupts into a sapphire shimmer. Bucky glances back down at the box to see that this particular color is called, _"Barton Blue."_

"So it's makeup," Bucky says, highly distracted by Clint's cheekbones all of a sudden.

"Yep. And this is--," Clint pauses, scrolling through the photos on his phone until he finds what he's looking for, "--is what I mean by a thirst trap."

It's a picture of Natasha, cropped so you can't see her eyes, and she's pulling her shirt up to flash a peak at her flawless skin. Bucky blinks hard, because _damn,_ and that's when he notices that Natasha's abs have been accentuated with broad strokes of _'Barton Blue'._

"Huh," Bucky says. "I'm starting to see why this would be a good marketing strategy."

"Wait until you see Sam's." Clint flicks to the next picture, and okay, wow, Sam might be annoying but _goddamn._

Sam's picture is cropped like Natasha's, so the first thing you see is him biting his lip and using both hands to ruck his shirt up. He's got approximately a mile's worth of skin on display and the flat planes of his stomach are outlined in a sparkling pink.

"Which color is that?" Bucky asks, zooming in on Sam's abs. To get a better look at the highlighter, of course.

Clint dips his finger in the pan that contains the pink shade and draws it over the back of his hand. It's shinier in this lighting. "Splodie Arrow."

Bucky snorts. "Of course it is."

Clint's cheek dimples with his grin and Bucky takes it back, Hawkeye's not cute at all.

He's fucking adorable.

"So that's why I need to see your abs," Clint explains. "To make sure they're thirst worthy."

Bucky's a little offended that Clint would doubt his physique. He's a super soldier for crying out loud, of course he's got nice abs. "Why aren't you asking Stevie? Captain America is more popular."

"Yeah," Clint says. "But he's got a cool skin tone, like Nat. The last shade looks better on a warmer skin tone."

"You sure know a lot about makeup," Bucky comments, wondering what the difference is between warm and cool skin tones.

Clint shrugs. "If it's important to to one Hawkeye, it's important to the other." Clint makes grabby hands at Bucky's shirt. "Now let me see your gut."

"Fine, fine," Bucky sighs, hitching the fabric of his shirt up until it's bunched up around his armpits.

Clint stares for a long while, completely silent. Bucky's just starting to get self conscious when Clint says a quiet, "Oh."

Bucky doesn't squirm, he doesn't. "Is that a good thing or…?"

"They're _perfect_." Clint pokes at the newly exposed skin and Bucky's stomach flinches. "And not a tan line in sight. Wow, you're not even flexing right now are you? Jesus, you could crack an egg on those bad boys."

Bucky furrows his brows. "Why the hell would you crack eggs on them?"

"For science, Buck, for science. Just--just be quiet and let me enjoy this." Clint sweeps his thumb right under Bucky's belly button. Bucky bites his lip. "Damn, you're putting me to shame. I'm gonna have to start training with you."

"You've got a great body," Bucky murmurs, before his brain can catch up, and when he realizes what he's said he shuts his mouth so fast his teeth clank together. 

"Oh?" Clint, to his relief, doesn't look creeped out at all. In fact he perks up. "You spend a lot of time studying my body?"

Bucky shrugs, trying to play it off. "Sure. You have your shirt off so much I'd have to be blind not to. I'm starting to think you're allergic to clothes."

Bucky's expecting a quick come-back or something equally snarky, but instead Clint physically wilts. "Okay," he says, shoulders slumped. "Yeah, no, that makes more sense." He clears his throat and just like that he's back to normal, smiling ear to ear. "So what do you say? You feel like helping the Hawkeyes out?"

"Alright," Bucky says. "Do your worst."

Clint swipes another finger through a different color and then carefully, so carefully, traces it down the center line of Bucky's stomach.

Bucky sucks in a breath. Clint glances up, finger lingering right over his belly button. "What's that one called?" Bucky asks, desperate to cover up his reaction. "Something ridiculous, I'm sure."

"Nah." Clint collects more highlighter and starts outlining the left side of his stomach. It's a thousand different shades of golden, shimmering with every breath he takes. "This one's the best. It's called, 'Lucky Dog'."

Bucky chuckles. Maybe it sounds a little breathy. _Maybe._ "You're such a sap for that mutt."

"Hey," Clint protests, finishing up on the right side. "He's a good dog. The best dog, really."

When Clint starts petting his fingers over the grooves of his adonis belt Bucky has to bite his lip to stop from groaning. Fuck, this is gonna get embarrassing if he doesn't get Barton to quit touching him in the next ten seconds.

Bucky's eyes land on the palette and he notices something he hadn't before. "What's that?"

Clint stops, glancing at the open box. "That's the bonus lip gloss." He grabs the tube and then he's practically beaming, vibrating with excitement. "Hey, can we do this one too? We could kill two birds with one stone."

Bucky looks at the lip gloss with some degree of trepidation. It's a light mauve and looks perfectly innocent. "What's it called?"

"Let's Go Back To Bed," Clint says and Bucky's heart does a funny thing. "C'mon, Bucky, it'd be a big help. Please?"

Clint's staring at him, his eyes a specific shade of blue that makes Bucky weak at the knees. "Sure." It sounds gravely. Bucky swallows. "Let's do it."

Clint doesn't waste any time, unscrewing the lid to the lip gloss and gripping Bucky's jaw gently. "Hold still," Clint tells him and then he's swiping the applicator over Bucky's bottom lip.

There's not much to do, so Bucky focuses on not moving and watches Clint. There's a smattering of freckles across the bridge of his nose, pale and faded with the winter. They're fascinating. 

Bucky wonders what they'd look like in the summertime.

"You've got the perfect mouth for this," Clint says. Bucky huffs out a laugh and Clint taps fingers across his jaw in reprimand. "I'm serious. This cupid's bow? Insane. Kylie Jenner _wishes_ she had lips like this."

Bucky can't call bullshit without messing up what Clint's doing, so he settles for an eye roll instead.

Clint sets the lip gloss aside and inspects his work, tilting Bucky's head this way and that. His eyes are focused so intently that it makes Bucky want to squirm.

He doesn't, but it's a near thing. "So," Bucky starts. "Does it look alright?"

"Yeah," Clint says, and he sounds...strained? "Yeah, it looks great." He's brushing his fingers absentmindedly behind Bucky's ear. It feels nicer than it should. "Christ, you look so pretty."

Clint stills. The silence between them is all consuming.

Clint recoils, shrinking back to the other end of the couch in record time. Bucky's thrilled to see a blush spread from the tips of his ears all the way down to the hollow of his neck. "Shit. I mean, you've got a pretty mouth." If possible, Clint goes pinker. "Fuck! It looks pretty. I meant to say it looks pretty, I swear."

Bucky's chest feels warm and his heart beats a little faster at all the praise. Clint won't look at him, eyes glued instead on the tube of lip gloss that he's currently rolling between his hands. "It says it's kiss-proof, like that's a real thing. Anytime I make-out with someone wearing--,"

"Clint," Bucky says and he's already leaning in, fingers hooking into the neck of Clint's shirt to tug him closer. "C'mere for a second, sunshine."

Clint looks bewildered but he doesn't fight when Bucky pulls at him, even tilts his head and let's Bucky press their lips together. It's _so_ nice. It's also kind of sweet, the way Clint's hands tremble as he threads them through Bucky's hair. Bucky hums, swipes his tongue over the seam of Clint's mouth and then, and then--

It's not so sweet anymore.

Clint comes alive, throws a leg over Bucky's lap to straddle him and he's a menace, he's a _goddamn monster._ The way he moves his mouth is devastating, and it's not long before Bucky's the one trying to keep his hands from shaking. Jesus, Joseph, and Mary, if he'd known Clint could kiss like this he'd have done this ages ago.

Clint nips at his bottom lip and Bucky makes a wounded sound. He keeps his hands fisted in Clint's shirt and does his best to hold on for dear life.

When he pulls back Clint look absolutely debauched, mouth red and swollen, and the blue of his eyes have been swallowed by the black. "Well?" Bucky says, more breathless than he'd like. "Is it?"

Clint's eyebrows furrow and it's just about the cutest thing Bucky's ever seen. _'Oh,'_ he thinks, _'I've got it bad.'_

"Is it what?" Clint asks, the space between his eyebrows creasing further.

"Is the lip gloss kiss-proof?" Bucky asks, trying and failing to stop himself from grinning.

Clint's eyes flick down to Bucky's mouth, back up to his eyes, and then he's wearing a grin of his own. "I don't know, Buck," Clint says, his voice dropping an octave and wreaking havoc on Bucky's heart rate. "I think it needs more testing."

And then he's leaning back down, pressing Bucky into the couch and working their mouths back together and Bucky--

Bucky could get used to this.


End file.
